


Half-awake half-dreaming, I surrender

by Cherrigloss (CherriGloss)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I could not stop thinking about mingyu carrying jihoon, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, like it kept me up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriGloss/pseuds/Cherrigloss
Summary: The weeks leading up to a comeback were always stressful and Jihoon just needed a night to relax by himself. Unfortunately, little Jihoon has other plans but Mingyu is there to help.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Half-awake half-dreaming, I surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first agere fic so im so sorry if its inaccurate, i tried my hardest. I haven't been able to regress lately and its stressing me out (which is ironic since i use regression to help with my stress) so i wrote this with the small amount of free time i had (also the mental image of mingyu holding jihoon like a child hit me like a ton of bricks and i needed to inflict it on someone else)
> 
> Title from Jun's 寂寞号登机口 (Silent Boarding Gate)

After weeks of preparing, recording, practicing, performing, interviewing, and being interviewed, Jihoon was exhausted. Even after five years of comebacks and another five years of dancing and training before that, his body would probably never get used to the stress that came with a new album. 

So as soon as it was confirmed that they had a day off, Jihoon felt a drop of stress leave his body. Just one day to get his sanity back. It wasn't a lot of time but it would have to make do for now. 

He was on his way out of the practice room when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hyung! Do you wanna have a movie marathon tonight?"

Jihoon just shook his head and pulled his mask over his nose. Mingyu somehow still had energy even after a three hour practice. "I think I'm just going to sleep tonight."

"Come on!" He whined. "We can have Jun-hyung order us some Chinese, and we don't have to do anything for the tomorrow anyway."

"Why can't you order the food?" Jihoon asked, trying to distract him.

Mingyu huffed. "They're always nicer to him on the phone since he can speak Mandarin." 

"He can do that." Jihoon nodded shortly. Mingyu was quiet for a while and a small spark of hope that maybe he forgot about the movie night flared in his chest. As selfish as that may be, he had plans for the night. 

Don't get him wrong he loves all his members. Most of them he'd known for over a third of his life. They were always there when he needed them, like built in therapists. He could talk for hours about his friends from school, the meaning behind some of his lyrics, or even the way he missed his family and wanted to run away just to see them for a day. They would cheer him on during solo performances, and ask to hear new songs that he'd never told anyone about. If he believed in soulmates, they would be his. 

That being said, they still annoyed him. Mingyu probably the most out of all of them.

Once they got in the car Jihoon thought he was safe. Minghao and Jisoo were in the back, sharing a pair of headphones and looking unnecessarily adorable. Jisoo was saying something in a soft voice to Minghao who was probably half asleep but nodding along anyway. 

Finally once everything was done and the door to his room was shut with Jihoon on the other side, he allowed himself to relax. 

Age regression was sort of a treat to himself. He used it when he wanted to get out of his own mind. There were days that would spend on Jeonghan's lap, completely tuned out to the world around him. Sometimes Jeonghan would walk into his room to find him on the ground, tapping out mindless tunes on a tiny toy piano he'd gotten as a birthday present a long time ago.

Not everyone in the group knew about Jihoon's age regression. It was a bit harder to hide from those who also lived on the his floor, but it didn't stop him from trying. Jeonghan only found out when he walked into Jihoon's room without knocking. Jihoon blamed himself for not locking the door but he had to admit that it was easier to have someone watch over him while he was little. 

With the little box he kept way under his bed taken out, its contents spread out on the ground around him and a soft instrumental playlist on to cut out the silence, Jihoon finally let himself relax. 

He shoved all the stress about promotions and performances out his mind and he could actually feel his body loosen up. He remembered to text Jeonghan before he started slipping. He was used to regressing alone, staying near the edge of himself in the unlikely case that someone came in his room without asking. Always ready to explain his situation, make excuses. 

But with Jeonghan he didn't have to tread so carefully. He could go as deep as he wanted without that fear crowding a corner of his mind. Jeonghan really was his safe place. 

Luckily he wasn't too far gone yet, and heard the soft knock on his door before it opened, his favorite hyung slipping inside before closing it gently behind him.

"How are you doing baby?" He asked softly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Jihoon looked up at him nervously twisting the corner of the blanket he was sitting on. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do tonight?" The last thing he would want to do would be to take Jeonghan aways from something else he wanted to do.

Thankfully he shook his head. "I'm all yours tonight."

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief and reached out, making grabby hands. He wanted affection and he wanted it now. 

Jeonghan laughed and went to sit on the ground. "How far in are you baby?"

Jihoon stopped to think but it was getting a little bit harder. They had a system to tell how far Jihoon had fallen- he liked to think of the child part of his mind like an ocean. When he made songs with a youthful pop feel he would stick his toes in, maybe his feet. On lonely nights where he didn't want to be in his head anymore he waded in up to his waist. He'd only gone over his head twice, and once he'd gone so deep he struggled to get out, which scared him enough not to regress for a whole month. 

"'mm up to my knees?" Jihoon hummed. "But 'm going deeper." He could already feel the waves rising over him and pulling him deeper into their depths. 

"Okay baby let's get you dressed then." Jeonghan made his way through what was left in the box and pulled out the biggest sweater he could find along with a pair of fun socks and pants that were too long for Jihoon's legs. With his small size it was easy to find clothes that were too big on him. 

Within fifteen minutes Jihoon was drowning in clothing, making him look absolutely adorable and somehow smaller than he was normally. He was sitting on Jeonghan's lap tapping out nursery rhymes on a xylophone. Jeonghan's voice was soft and sweet as he sang along, every so often squeezing Jihoon's sides to hear him giggle. 

"Hyung 'm hungry," jihoon whined, stopping in the middle of a song. He turned behind him to look at Jeonghan which put his face in the perfect position to receive a kiss on the nose. 

"I think some of the others downstairs ordered food," Jeonghan said, brushing Jihoon's bangs out of his face. "Would you like me to get you some?"

Before he even had time to think Jihoon was nodding. Jeonghan laughed again and lifted him out of his lap and onto the soft carpet. Jihoon made a sound of protest at the loss of contact. "I wanna go with you hyung,"

"I know baby," Jeonghan cupped his face. "But most of the group will be there, and that's a decision for big you to make."

Jihoon stuck out his bottom lip but stayed put like he asked. Jeonghan blew him a kiss before he left and shut the door softly leaving little Jihoon all by himself in a big room. 

Realistically Jeonghan would only be gone for about ten minutes. Big Jihoon could wait for ten minutes by himself. Small Jihoon could not. 

He tried to distract himself with the small collection of stuffed animals he was allowed to keep from fansigns over the years. After that was music. He'd changed the song to something he could sing along to, but only got halfway through before he got impatient again. 

What was taking him so long? He wanted food and he wanted cuddles, preferably at the same time. 

Without another look behind him, Jihoon was out the door and into the hallway. The long pants he was wearing made it hard to walk but he kept going determined to find Jeonghan. 

There were stairs to the lower floors, but Jihoon decided to take the elevator. It was way less exercise and the buttons looked really pretty when they lit up. He almost fell over when the elevator started moving, his balance a little bit off. The doors opened with a ding which made Jihoon laugh, the sound carrying down the empty hallway. 

Without hesitation Jihoon walked through the door into the lower floor of the Seventeen dorm. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming with most of the members present in the living space. There was music playing in the background and laughter and conversation flowing freely. 

He found Jeonghan standing in the kitchen filling a small take out container with food. Jihoon was so focused on him he didn't notice the room grow quieter behind him. 

"Hyung, what's taking so long?" He asked pulling on the hem of Jeonghan's shirt. 

Jeonghan look surprised to see him standing behind him in the kitchen, almost dropping the food in his hand. "Baby what are you doing down here? I was going to bring this back to you." He said, a little sharper than he wanted. 

Jihoon felt tears start to prick at his eyes. "Are you mad 't me?" He asked, voice watery. 

Jeonghan softened immediately, setting the food on the counter and running his hands through Jihoon's hair. "Of course not baby, of course I'm not mad at you. Just surprised is all."

With the comfort from Jeonghan's hands in his hair pushing away his tears, Jihoon looked behind him. Everyone was looking at him and it was making him feel small in a bad way. There was the low buzz of whispers floating around, but even if he tried his hardest Jihoon couldn't understand them. 

"Baby?" Seungcheol echoed the nickname, concern clouding over his face. "Jeonghan what's going on?"

"I don't really think that it's my place to explain." Jeonghan said nervously. "I think that you should wait until Jihoon's big again."

"'m not big, 'm small." Jihoon muttered. Even through the confusion he could see a few of his members watching him with interest. 

Food and hunger forgotten, Jihoon was in the mood for cuddles. And sleep. In that order. 

He vaguely heard Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the back talking, but he ignored them and walked up to Mingyu who was sitting on the couch. "Cuddles?" He asked holding out his arms. 

Mingyu tilted his head to the side. "Are you feeling okay Jihoon-hyung?"

"'m feeling fine." Jihoon whined, already climbing into Mingyu's lap. He was big and warm, and Jihoon curled into himself to feel smaller. He felt Mingyu's hands rest on his legs and was suddenly hit with how tired he actually was. 

There was the rumble of noise behind him- probably his members talking- but Jihoon was already slipping. His eyes were getting harder to keep open and he found himself yawning more often

Above him he heard Jeonghan say something softly to Mingyu, but he couldn't make it out. Mingyu was soft in all the right spots and it was not helping his drowsy state. 

"Hey baby," Mingyu said softly, and Jihoon opened his eyes at the name. "Let's get you in your own bed okay?"

Jihoon nodded, but didn't make any moves to get up. He was simply too comfortable. "Carry me."

Mingyu laughed. "If you insist, but you have to move so I can stand up."

Jihoon hummed. He rolled over to let Mingyu stand up. Within a couple seconds he was being hoisted in the air and draped over Mingyu's back. 

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Mingyu said, and Jihoon could feel the rumble of his words through Mingyu's back. 

Jihoon had woken up a little bit in the short time it took to get on Mingyu's back, but the smooth rocking from his steps was making Jihoon sleepy once again. He lost track of where they were in the building, but before long he was dumped onto a soft bed. Jihoon snuggled into the pillows and opened his eyes to Mingyu standing above him. His bed was comfy but cold, so Jihoon made grabby hands towards him. 

"I wan' cuddles," Jihoon whined moving his hands faster. 

"Okay baby but let me text the others to tell them I'm staying with you tonight." Mingyu pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before putting on a soft classical playlist. He climbed in bed next to Jihoon and let him snuggle up close sharing his warmth.

The last couple weeks had been incredibly stressful, but tonight Jihoon was able to fully relax. For once his brain was not screaming at him to practice or re-record. A small part of him knew he had a lot to explain the next day, but for right now he clung tighter to Mingyu and sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to say this earlier, but it's probably not the best idea to leave your little alone in their room.
> 
> that being said, jeonghan has a lot of trust in jihoon and knows he can handle himself for a little while


End file.
